¿Recuerdas el Amor?
by Sary V
Summary: Rick, estaba dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida, completamente solo; Ella vivia en su propio y oscuro mundo.


Robotech no me pertenece; Esta historia es simplemente de entretenimiento y esparcimiento.

**¿Recuerdas el Amor?**

Él se detuvo en el peñasco, aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, dejó que el aire fresco le llenara los pulmones y una lágrima rebelde escurrió por su mejilla, esta vez él no se preocupó en disimularla, la lágrima recorrió su rostro y continuó su camino hasta la barbilla de aquel hombre joven, cuando ésta le cayó en el cuello descubierto abrió los ojos. El azul profundo de sus ojos parecía competir con el del mismo cielo que esa mañana lucía totalmente despejado y brillante.

Es hora de decir adiós… Lisa… mi amor – Murmuró para sí mismo, mientras en su mano apretaba fuertemente algo – Han sido los peores cuatro años de mi vida, nunca creí que sobreviviría en un mundo en el que no estarías tu… pero aquí estoy y vengo a decirte adiós, no lo tomes a mal, jamás te olvidaré, solo que estoy por empezar una nueva etapa de mi vida y quiero superar este dolor, deseo recordarte con alegría, ya no con lágrimas, deseo llevarte siempre en mi corazón…

Nuevamente cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que su alma se terminara de limpiar y lloró libremente sabiendo que se había prometido que sería la última vez que lo haría. Había cambiando, era un poco más alto, pero también había adelgazado, sus bellos ojos azules estaban opacados por ojeras productos de las noches de insomnio y algunos sutiles surcos como testigos silenciosos de sus lágrimas.

Recordó ese fatídico día… cuatro años atrás, cuando la perdió, ese día precisamente era su aniversario luctuoso. Aún escuchaba su voz diciéndole que lo amaba, aún una corriente de electricidad recorría su cuerpo al recordar cuando la tomó por la estrechez de su cintura cuando la tomó entre sus brazos y aún sentía el dulce sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos de ese beso, el único beso de amor verdadero que se habían dado, que a pesar de ser rápido por la batalla que tenía enfrente había sido como si el cielo se hubiera abierto, como si un pedazo de eternidad les hubiera sido otorgado y luego… la oscuridad y la soledad.

Todos habían fallecido, pero el cuerpo de ella nunca había sido recuperado, se había dragado el lago y Gloval y nada, Lisa no había aparecido, los restos de una cápsula de escape colapsada había dado entender que era ella la que iba ahí, ya que el resto de la tripulación había muerto calcinada pero habían sido recuperados; no así con ella; Lo único que conservaba eran sus placas y que ahora apretaba con fuerza en su mano derecha.

Esos cuatro años había caído en una depresión total, había perdido a la mujer que amaba con locura justo el día que lo había descubierto. Ella no sólo había sido su amiga, sino su guía, su faro, su luz, su compañera de armas y su amor oculto. Sobrevivir a su muerte había sido lo más difícil que había enfrentado en su vida, ni a sus padres o a Roy los había extrañado como lo hacía con Lisa; de no ser por Max, Miriya y Dana simplemente se hubiera dejado morir o incluso se hubiera matado.

Tomó aire y agarrando fuerzas lanzó las placas de Lisa hacia el mar, se sintió aliviado, ya no iba a sufrir más, iba a continuar su vida y cumplir el sueño de ambos, iría a las estrellas, solo pero con ella en el corazón.

El SDF-3 partiría en un par de meses, El, Max, Miriya, Dana y la pequeña Aurora la recién nacida bebita de los Sterling irían en esa misión y antes de irse quería despedirse de el amor de su vida, Lisa. Por primera vez había pedido unas merecidas vacaciones, tenía 15 días de total libertad para descansar y preparar su largo viaje. Había decidido ir a ese pintoresco y pequeño pueblo a orillas del mar. Recién había llegado la noche anterior y estaba hospedado en una rústica posada.

Pasó la mañana contemplando el mar y el horizonte despidiéndose de ella, comió un emparedado ahí mismo, a orillas del acantilado y espero que atardeciera, era la puesta de sol más impresionante que había visto después de aquella que había compartido con ella, luego de haberla rescatado de la Base Alaska, tal vez le parecía así de asombrosa por que sentía que Lisa estaba a su lado, casi podía sentirla, casi podía mirarla… y entonces la vió y sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho.

A pocos metros de él, una mujer de largos y hermosos cabellos miel que eran revoloteados por el viento miraba igual de embelesada que el, ese atardecer que parecía tenía algo especial. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Rick había dejado de respirar… ¿Era una visión?, ¿un fantasma?; ¿estaba enloqueciendo?. Se acercó temblando de pies a cabeza como atraído por ella por una fuerza increíble, el ruido de la hierba al crujir bajo sus pies alertó a la joven que dirigió la mirada hacia él entre espantada e intrigada; Los profundos ojos esmeralda de ella se clavaron en los ojos terriblemente azules de Rick quedando como cautivados uno por el otro en esa mirada. Rick creyó que había muerto y Lisa había venido por él; Ella simplemente no podía romper el contacto visual y empezó a temblar ligeramente ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa y con ganas de llorar? Ninguno se movía de su sitio y mientras el sol se terminaba de esconder en el horizonte los ojos de ambos parecían iluminar la escena contrastando con la oscuridad que iba envolviéndolos.

¡Lisa! – Un suspiro ahogado se escapó de la garganta de él mientras estiraba su mano tratando de tocarla y ella al escuchar ese nombre sintió como si algo sacudiera todo su cuerpo con tal fuerza que se asustó y lentamente empezó a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo poniendo más distancia entre ellos hasta que sin previo aviso dio la espalda y empezó a correr alejándose de él - ¡Espera Lisa! – Gritó desesperado él, reaccionando y corriendo tras ella.

Ella estaba asustada, corría hacia una villa que estaba ahí cerca, cuando sintió la mano de él que la detenía y al hacerlo una corriente de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, en ese instante el miedo que ella sentía se esfumó y detuvo su marcha girando sobre sus desnudos talones para ver a ese misterioso hombre.

Soy yo… Lisa… - Murmuró el

Rick… me llamo Sandy… Sandy Millers – Respondió ella y Rick sintió que se mareaba de volver a escuchar su voz

Eres…. Lisa… definitivamente eres tú – Continuó hablando sin poner atención a su nombre

No… soy Sandy – Confirmó ella – Y debo irme – Finalizó mientras con paso lento esta vez se alejó hacia las luces que se veían a lo lejos. Rick la siguió con la mirada

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Después de una muy mala noche Rick estaba merodeando las casitas hacia donde se había dirigido ella. Eran muy bonitas, casas familiares rodeadas de flores, árboles y cercas de madera. De pronto vio una en especial, las flores alrededor eran simplemente extraordinarias, esa debía ser la casa de Lisa. Había unos hermosos niños afuera jugando, una anciana en una silla mecedora y ahí estaba ella, arreglando las plantas con la cara roja por el sol y con algo de tierra en la frente, se veía tan joven, tan llena de vida, tan hermosa. Se acercó cauteloso y saludó:

Buenos días…

Buenos días, joven – Respondió la anciana mientras Lisa se ponía de pie asustada y metía a los niños a su casa - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Quisiera… - El no terminó de hablar ya que un hombre como de 40 años salió de la casa y él se paralizó

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó él

Yo… yo… - Tartamudeó Rick entre nervioso y molesto pensando quien podría ser él en la vida de SU Lisa – Soy Rick Hunter y quisiera hablar un momento con la joven – Añadió tratando de sonar seguro

Es mi prometida… ¿qué desea? – Respondió él, mientras Rick sentía una punzada que le atravesó el corazón

Eso no es posible… porque ella prometió amarme a mí siempre – Contestó él en automático recordando aún con escalofríos aquella declaración de Lisa años atrás

Madre, entra en la casa – Dijo el hombre que destilaba furia en la mirada y no fue sino hasta que la anciana desapareció que él volvió hablar - ¿Y tú eres…?

Soy Richard Hunter, Coronel de la RDF y ella es Lisa Hayes, Almirante por derecho de las Fuerza Armadas de la Tierra Unida – Respondió con seguridad

¿Almirante mi pequeña? – Sonrió dulcificando su mirada, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Rick - Creo que debemos hablar Coronel – Finalizó sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

Usted dirá – Agregó el joven de cabellos negros desesperándose

Caminemos – Añadió mientras salía del jardín y se encaminaba seguido por Rick – Mi nombre es Nathaniel Millers, soy Médico retirado, hace cuatro años en ese terrible ataque de Kyron, servía para un hospital civil en Ciudad Macross - Tomó un tiempo para respirar mientras cerraba los ojos recordando lo sucedido - el hospital donde trabajaba estaba cerca del lago donde descansaba el SDF-1, vi todo, el impacto de la nave extraterrestre contra la portentosa nave que nos había protegido tantas veces, la que también había sido mi hogar en esa travesía épica por el sistema solar, el impacto fue tan brutal que hizo sucumbir los ya débiles cimientos del hospital y se vino abajo una parte de él…derrumbándose el área en donde estaba Sandy, mi esposa… quien murió instantáneamente.

Lo siento – Dijo Rick con sinceridad sabiendo como se sentía perder al ser amado - Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver todo eso con…

Ella estaba internada ahí, después de dar a luz a dos hermosos niños, mis hijos, mis adorados gemelitos – Continuó sin prestar atención a lo que Rick decía con lagrimas en los ojos, ellos estaban a salvo, pero la luz de mi vida se había ido, sin embargo con el caos total que se vivía no tuve tiempo siquiera de llorar por Sandy, heridos del ataque y del derrumbe requerían atención como pude tuve que sobreponerme y dejando a mis hijos en un lugar seguro volví a mi trabajo, mi esposa había sido enfermera y estoy seguro que hubiera actuado de la misma forma. Había cientos de heridos, no nos dábamos abasto y supongo que en el hospital militar era lo mismo, ya que llegaron algunos militares heridos de muerte al nuestro, la noche cayó despiadadamente sobre la ciudad y el olor a muerte y a metal fundido impregnaba el ambiente, aún se escuchaban gritos, explosiones, ambulancias en la oscuridad de esa noche, el servicio de luz no estaba restablecido en su totalidad así que trabajamos en penumbras como podíamos. Entonces la vi, una joven estaba en el pasillo sentada en una camilla con el cabello revuelto, la mirada perdida y sangraba profusamente de la cabeza, estaba llena de raspones, moretones y quemaduras. Luego me acerqué a ella…

¿Estás bien? – Le dije y ella levanto la mirada y me vi reflejado en unos profundos ojos verdes llenos de terror absoluto y de confusión pero no me respondió – Déjame revisarte – Dije y empecé a tomar sus signos vitales. Sus heridas eran profundas y se desvaneció entre mis manos, pedí ayuda y la trasladamos al quirófano. Las múltiples heridas en la cabeza eran profundas la contusión cerebral era lógica, sin embargo era una mujer fuerte ya que soportó los dolores que debía tener y resistió la complicada intervención quirúrgica que le realizamos. Si se hubiera quedado ahí un par de minutos más sin atención, probablemente hubiera muerto. Nadie sabía de donde venía, quién la había llevado o cómo había llegado ahí, lo único que sabía es que sus ropas estaban totalmente chamuscadas, que tenía el cabello húmedo y que le habían dado uns bata azul… eso era todo, no teníamos nada, ni siquiera su nombre. Pese a su fortaleza, los golpes que recibió la llevaron a entrar en coma poco después de la cirugía, y así estuvo cerca de 8 meses.

¡Lisa! – Balbuceó Rick con lágrimas en los ojos

Permanecía todo el tiempo sola, sin visitas, supusimos que sus familiares habían muerto o que nadie sabía que se encontraba ahí, no tenían registro de ella, no sabíamos a quien contactar , no llevaba el uniforme así que jamás supimos que era militar – Finalizó como tratando de justificar que no supieron qué hacer.

Nunca encontraron su cuerpo, sus placas estaban atoradas en los restos de lo que parecía ser una cápsula de escape, que estaba casi completamente destruida y llena de sangre, todo mundo creyó que se había ido al fondo del lago – Dijo Rick arrastrando las palabras como si le costara trabajo contar eso

Durante esos 8 meses, yo no tuve un hogar y mis hijos tampoco, vivíamos en el hospital lo que me daba oportunidad para visitarla y hablarle, la experiencia médica confirma que eso ayuda a salir del coma, una día de trabajo de rutina normal, las enfermeras fueron a buscarme diciendo que la joven desconocida había despertado digamos de una manera poco convencional, según me dijeron ella estaba inquieta como en una pesadilla, y un nombre broto de sus labios… el tuyo… - Dijo el Doctor mirando a los ojos a Rick – Ella dijo tu nombre y ese nombre la trajo de vuelta, pero cuando yo llegue con el grupo de médicos a evaluarla. Tenía la mirada perdida y no recordaba absolutamente nada, le dimos medicamento, tratamos de que recordara cosas, su nombre, su procedencia, pero nunca logramos nada, supimos que los daños en la corteza del cerebro le habían hecho perder la memoria y probablemente de manera definitiva, ella decía que entre sueños un joven de nombre Rick la ayudaba pero es lo único que recordaba, con el paso de los meses los sueños fueron desapareciendo y ese nombre que la atormentaba también. Ella estuvo 4 meses más en el hospital mientras se recuperaba por completo, ella y mis hijos eran los residentes permanentes ahí, lo que generó un lazo muy fuerte entre los niños huérfanos y ella. Las enfermeras amigas de mi difunta esposa me convencieron de llamarla como ella "Sandy" ya que no podíamos referirnos a ella como la joven de ojos verdes o algo así. Un año después del ataque ella fue dada de alta. La gente del hospital salió a acompañarla a la puerta y ella se detuvo ahí llorando desconsoladamente, no tenía a dónde ir, no sabía a donde ir. Mi madre que acababa de llegar después de que viajar con dificultad para ayudarme con los bebés, la vio, yo le había contado de ella y su buen corazón la hizo que la lleváramos a casa. Todos habíamos perdido gente, así que era hora de empezar un nuevo hogar.

Ya veo – Dijo Rick dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones con un respiro.

Sandy se adaptó a vivir con nosotros casi de inmediato y se volvió la luz y guía de mis hijos y un gran apoyo para mi madre y nosotros en una familia para ella poco a poco con su ternura y calidez fue logrando que sanara mi herida y sin saber cuándo o cómo me enamoré de ella

Te entiendo – Dijo Rick con una mezcla de coraje, celos y nostalgia

No te preocupes, ella no me corresponde totalmente, ha dicho que me quiere y que acepta ser mi esposa por que yo le he dado un hogar y que adora a los niños como si fueran propios, pero que aún no me podía amar y que no estaba segura por qué, así que le dije que tomara el tiempo que quisiera, yo no tengo prisa, somos una familia estable y no voy a presionarla nunca.

Ella en el fondo de su ser aún me ama – Dijo Rick en voz baja con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada de la emoción

Y ahora llegas tú… pero no voy a permitir que te la lleves – Dijo secamente

¡Ella debe conocer su pasado, regresar a los suyos!

Dime… ¿Tiene una familia que le espere? Un ¿Hogar lleno de amor?

No… pero me tiene a mí – Dijo Rick con furia

Pero ella no te recuerda… ¿porque quitarle lo que tiene ahora?, es feliz aquí ¿por que llevarla de vuelta a la milicia, a las armas, y tal vez a otra guerra?

Porque ese es su destino, de lo que estaba orgullosa

¿Y para qué llevarla a un mundo en donde ya no están los que amó?

Mírela aquí, es una muñequita débil y asustadiza, no la mujer fuerte y decidida de la que me enamoré

Pero nunca buscaste

La busqué como desesperado, como poseído… durante años, este viaje era para decirle adiós para siempre

Entonces hazlo, y vete

NUNCA – Gritó Rick, a este punto la discusión ya se había tornado violenta y desesperada – Y si se niega a que venga conmigo daré órdenes a la policía militar y lo perseguiremos por toda la tierra si intenta escapar – Lo amenazó Rick

Yo sólo deseo que sea feliz – Añadió el desarmándolo por completo – Y si ella es feliz contigo la dejaré ir…No soy un joven impulsivo como tú, Rick; sé lo que significa a amar a alguien pero también sé lo que es renunciar por amor así que hagamos un trato

Adelante – Dijo con curiosidad Rick

Quédate con nosotros una semana, si logras que ella te recuerde se irá contigo, pero si no lo haces te irás para siempre y nunca volverás a molestar, te presentaré como mi primo, sólo te pido que no la forces, su memoria es débil – Agregó alejándose de ahí con paso cansado – Te esperamos en casa al anochecer – Añadió sin voltear – Una semana Hunter, tienes una semana y luego te largas, solo o acompañado – Finalizó.

Lisa y Rick caminaban en silencio junto al acantilado en donde se habían visto días antes cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, los inquietos mellizos revoloteaban alrededor de ellos riendo y jugando

Lisa… digo Sandy… - Se corrigió a si mismo Rick – Te gustaría que almorzáramos algo aquí, es un lugar muy bello

Claro… me encantaría – Respondió ella con timidez, algo que hizo que el corazón del joven latiera con fuerza en su pecho al verla así en una faceta que rara vez Lisa demostraba

Te ayudo – Le dijo él mientras colocaban el mantel y la comida en el césped, los niños seguían jugando sin prestarles atención.

Gracias… eres muy amable Rick – Respondió ella y el tembló de tan solo volver a escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella – Además siempre es bueno conocer a la familia de Nath; ¿Eres un primo no?

Lejano, sí… - Respondió él, incómodo – Y es muy afortunado al tenerte… se ve que lo amas mucho

Yo… yo … - Tartamudeó ella y al notarlo, Rick cambió el tema

¿Este es un lugar hermoso, cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

Cuatro años… desde mi accidente. Antes de eso no recuerdo nada, no sé donde vivía, ni qué hacía

¿Nada?

En un principio tenia pesadillas, en donde había fuego y explosiones y la gente moría, sentía pánico y despertaba llorando, había alguien que recordaba pero la guerra nos quitó muchas vidas y supongo que él… él también murió

¿Él?

Sí… supongo que fue alguien muy importante en mi vida…se llamaba Carl Hunter, no estoy segura, no recuerdo más – Rick casi escupe el líquido que bebía en ese momento, los recuerdos de Lisa estaban demasiados mezclados.

¿Y lo amabas?

Creo que sí… pero ya no me preguntes de mí creo que es tu turno Rick, por qué estás tan interesado en mí

Es sólo que me recuerdas mucho a alguien…

¿Una chica supongo?

Sí… una chica a la que perdí justo cuando descubrí que la amaba con toda mi alma

¿Lisa Verdad?

Sí…

Es un nombre muy bello, si te hace sentir bien puedes decirme así – Respondió ella al sentirse cómoda con ese nombre

¿De verdad?

Sí… me gusta mucho como suena viniendo de ti – Dijo ella completamente ruborizada sin entender porque ese extraño le daba tanta confianza y tanta paz - ¿Y que le pasó? – preguntó mientras jugaba distraídamente con una hierbita en su mano

Se perdió en la guerra. Yo siempre creí que estaba viva, aunque todos creen que murió…

Eso es amor… si tú crees que vive, entonces vive el amor dentro de ti… ¿sabes? yo a veces creo que Hunter está vivo… pero no tengo ni idea de donde buscarlo y no puedo irme de aquí. Nath, los niños y la abuela no podrían sobrevivir un día sin mí – Rió divertida – Me necesitan y de todas formas yo encontré un hogar aquí – Hizo una pausa y continuó – Y esa Lisa… ¿qué hacía?

Era militar, igual que yo… de hecho en entonces momentos sería Almirante de la RDF

¡Wooa! Sí que era toda una celebridad, supongo que igual que la cantante Minmei – Concluyó ella divertida mientras esta vez Rick sí escupió toda su bebida

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada… es que no pensé que la conocieras…

No, no la conozco… pero no me cae nada bien, cuando la escucho –arghh- me dan ganas de estrangularla y ni siquiera sé por qué – Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros – Pero por qué te pusiste así… ¿La conoces?

Sí… antes de que fuera famosa… pero creo que nunca fuimos ni siquiera amigos…

Y Lisa… ¿Era tu novia?

No… siempre fue mi mejor amiga y nunca me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Lo siento, Rick - Dijo palmeándole la espalda – ¿sabes? yo he aprendido que la vida es muy corta y cuando amas a alguien debes ir tras esa persona cueste lo que cueste…

Y eso me lleva de vuelta al principio – Dijo él, suspirando - ¿Amas al Doctor… digo, a mi primo?

No lo sé… le tengo mucho mucho cariño y de hecho… y por qué te estoy diciendo esto a ti – Dijo indignada y apenada.

¿Porque soy una persona confiable?

No… porque eres una persona metiche… además seguro le vas a contar …

Claro que no… soy una tumba

Prefiero no decir nada – Finalizó

¡Cómo quieras! – Respondió molesto… pero luego sonrió al pensar que ni siquiera así podían dejar de pelear y se sentía tan bien… de pronto hasta respirar le era mas fácil

¡Tienes una cara tonta! ¡Estas pensando en ella!

Siempre lo hago – Agregó mientras la miraba profundamente como queriendo leer su alma y encontrar un poco de ese amor que ella le tenía a él, pero ella desvió la mirada nerviosa

¡Niños a comer! – Gritó y los gemelos de un brinco se sentaron junto a ella.

Rick comió y observó en silencio, se veía mas hermosa que nunca, pero aún esa sombra de tristeza parecía invadirla, eran tan dulce y maternal con los pequeños, la imaginó con sus propios hijos… los hijos de él y ella, y gruesas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Podría recuperarla? secó con rapidez sus lágrimas y miró al cielo pidiendo otro milagro, el primer día acababa y ella no recordaba casi nada del pasado…casi.

Es hora de volver – Dijo él cuando caía la tarde, la pequeña se dormitaba en los brazos de Lisa, el niño arrojaba piedras a una ardilla.

Sí – Respondió ella en un murmullo poniéndose de pie con la niña en brazos

Yo recojo todo – Agregó Rick mientras Lisa se acomodaba a la niña

Eres como su mamá… - Dijo mirándolas

Nunca podré sustituir a su madre, pero estos niños merecen un hogar, no pretendo ser su madre, me conformo con ser su amiga y ayudarlos a sobrevivir en este mundo extraño…

Aquí es un lugar hermoso… perfecto para unos niños.

Lo sé… pero allá afuera aún hay un mundo caótico recuperándose del Holocausto y… - Lisa se agachó de pronto arrodillándose mientras con un brazo sostenía a la niña y con la otra se tallaba las sienes

¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Rick asustado colocándose a su altura

La… cabeza me duele mucho – Se quejó ella – Rick tomó a la niña y Lisa quedó hincada con las manos en las sienes quejándose – Había alguien…me habló del Holocausto, confiaba en mí, me daba una misión…yo no puedo… ¡La comadreja! Y ella la morena y luego alguien murió… un avión naranja y luego Marte y una cantante… arghhhh me duele mucho – Añadió mientras se desvanecía – Rick la llevó a casa.

Poco a poco Lisa recobró la conciencia, ahí a su lado estaban los dos hombres que la amaban, se incorporó despacio, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz.

¿Estás bien? – Le dijo Nathaniel

¿Como te sientes? – Preguntó Rick inquieto

Un poco confundida y mareada… ¿Qué sucedió? – Eso le trajo a Rick amargos recuerdos y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para ella.

Te desmayaste… No sé si alguien te asustó o te hizo algo – Continuó molesto el Doctor.

No… no – Dijo Lisa entendiendo la doble intención de su prometido – Sólo me dolió mucho la cabeza y creo… creo que recordé algo del pasado – Dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente mientras el corazón de los dos hombres latía fuertemente en sus pechos… uno de miedo… y otro de esperanza.

¿Qué? – Dijeron ambos inquietos

Alguien que fue como mi padre… alguien que me encomendaba una especie de misión, alguien que murió por mi – Dijo bajando la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… ese hombre dio la vida por mí y ni siquiera lo recuerdo – Dijo soltando el llanto amargamente – Me siento tan ingrata – Añadió mientras recargaba su rostro en el hombro de Nathaniel, quien se había sentado a su lado y acariciaba con ternura su cabello.

No te sientas mal… no es tu culpa no recordar… es más, ni siquiera sabes si eso fue real – Agregó él, mientras Rick se mordía la lengua por contestar. Sabía que ella recordaba a Global, además de que no soportaba verla llorando y en brazos de otro.

Con permiso – Dijo apenas conteniéndose y salió dando un portazo de ahí, atravesó la casita y salió corriendo hacia el acantilado, al llegar ahí se derrumbó de rodillas en el pasto, apretó sus manos y arrancó las finas hierbas lanzándolas al aire mientras lloraba de impotencia y de celos… el dolor inundaba su cuerpo. - ¿Por qué? – Gritó con fuerza - ¡No quiero verla sufrir!... solo quiero que sea feliz – Murmuró para sí mismo, - Tal ella nunca vuelva pero no quiero ocasionar que sufra… - Pensó con tristeza, se sentó y abrazó sus propias piernas mientras observaba la luna sobre el mar - ¿Y sólo le hago daño al estar aquí? ¿Debería irme? ¿Debería dejar vivir la vida que ella tiene? ¿Cómo saber si es realmente feliz y se ve tan triste? Si supiera eso… me iría – Dijo en voz alta

Ella preguntó por ti – Dijo Nathaniel a sus espaldas entre las sombras – Si por mí fuera te echaría a patadas ahora mismo… tu presencia la altera, pero quiere verte…

¡¿Y tú crees que yo estoy feliz de verla así?! - Respondió molesto mientras se levantaba y caminaba de vuelta hacia la casa.

Te quedan 6 días Hunter – Agregó mientras pasaba a su lado.

Al día siguiente Lisa y Rick caminaban en silencio por la ladera bajando hacia el pueblo.

Gracias por acompañarme a hacer las compras Rick, pero te repito… de verdad, estoy bien – Habló ella sintiéndose incómoda por el silencio

Es un gusto acompañarte – Dijo con desgano

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada – Contestó arrastrando las palabras

No quieres estar conmigo – Respondió ella dolida

No…no es eso – Dijo triste al ver su reacción – Es sólo que me preocupo por ti

Estoy bien, no me trates como a una niña desvalida, ya de eso se encarga Nathaniel – Añadió indignada.

¿Y te gusta eso?

No en el fondo… siento que puedo valerme por mí misma

Más de lo que crees – Susurró Rick con una sonrisa de medio lado

¿Qué? – Dijo ella sonriendo

Nada… recordaba cosas

¿De Lisa?

Si…

Cuéntame… como era ella…

Independiente, autosuficiente, inteligente, terca, intuitiva, algo mandona pero hermosa…

Vaya… ¿como para asustar, no? ¿supongo que los hombres debieron mantener su distancia con ella… pero tú no…o eres masoquista o eres igual que ella… un rival, un igual.

No… - Rió el – Yo era arrogante, y desobedecía todas sus órdenes

¿Era tu superior?

O sí… y era frustrante y divertido, peleábamos todo el tiempo, nos gritábamos, nos odiábamos, nos llevamos al límite…

¿Cómo se enamoraron? – Esa pregunta hirió profundamente a Rick

Yo… yo no sabía que la amaba, la lastimé mucho y no sabes como he ido por la vida con esa carga, ha sido algo que me ha torturado día y noche, ella nunca me lo dijo, pero creo que fue muchos años antes

¿Se besaron?

Un par de veces – Respondió sonrojándose

Supongo que si eran tan pasionales para pelear también lo eran para besarse… seguro echaban chispas

Te aseguro que sí – Dijo

Sigues siendo arrogante – Dijo ella

¡No es verdad¡ - Respondió indignado

Arrogante, arrogante, arrogante – Gritó ella mientras corría ladera abajo y Rick empezó a seguirla, ambos reían divertidos como los jóvenes que aún eran.

De repente, Lisa tropezó con una saliente del piso pero no se cayó. Unas fuertes manos la detuvieron por la cintura para luego girarla frente a él, ella se sorprendió pero no se soltó, se quedaron mirándose jadeantes y sonrojados por la carrera, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, Rick se empezó a acercar a ella, con la intención de besarla, pero se contuvo, colocando sus labios sobre su frente. Un cosquilleo inundo el cuerpo de ambos, sobrecogiéndolos, él recargo su frente en la de ella.

¿Aún falta mucho? – Murmuró inocentemente

No – Dijo ella con firmeza y caminaron en silencio hasta el pueblo

Las compras pasaron rápidas y agradables, no dejaban de platicar, Lisa estaba maravillada de sentirse tan bien con él, quería a Nathaniel, pero nunca se había podido comunicar con tanta soltura y libertad como con este extraño joven arrogante, que le hacía sentir tanta paz, tanta seguridad como hacía años nadie le daba. No le dijo a nadie, pero sus pesadillas de todas las noches habían terminado desde el día que vio a Rick en el acantilado.

Nathaniel trabaja demasiado… ¿no lo crees? – Comentó ella cuando iban de vuelta a la villa

Mmm – Murmuró Rick, no toleraba ese nombre

Casi no pasa tiempo con los niños, ni con la abuela… ni conmigo – Dudó un poco en esa parte

¿Y te molesta?

No, en realidad… me da mi libertad

Y por qué se quedaron en este pueblo… es decir, hay muchas ciudades en donde encontrarían mejores trabajos

El mundo aún esta recuperándose, este es un buen lugar para los niños…

¿Y para ti?

Está bien, no sabría que hacer en una gran ciudad… aquí a veces voy al hospital a ayudar, me gusta pero en una ciudad… no recuerdo en que trabajaba así que no sé que trabajo podría desempeñar, no creo encontrar algo acorde para mí, solo hay algo que me gustaría…

¿Sí?

En un aeropuerto… estar rodeaba de aviones… me gustaría – Dijo con timidez y el corazón de Rick dio un salto.

¿De verdad?

¿No es extraño?

¡Claro que no! qué tal si eso hacías antes – Añadió emocionado

¿Pilotear un avión? No lo creo – Rió ella por lo bajo

Amar a algún piloto tal vez – Añadió guiñándole un ojo

¡Eso no es un trabajo!

Podría serlo – Agregó divertido mientras giraba extendiendo sus brazos como su fuera un avión

¡Estás loco Rick! – Dijo ella entre risas y su voz inundó el pecho de Rick

¡Sandy! – Estaba preocupado… tardaste mucho – Gritó desde arriba de la colina el Doctor.

Nath – Respondió ella y subió a su encuentro, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla.

Vamos a casa – Dijo el Doctor pasando su brazo por los hombros de Lisa mientras platicaban - ¿Qué tal el día? – Añadió dejando a Rick atrás apretando los puños

Aún me quedan 5 días Nathaniel, aún me quedan 5 días – Pensó Rick y los siguió de mal humor.

La mañana siguiente fue de ajetreo de la casa, Lisa era toda una ama de casa, y aunque Rick se ofreció a ayudarla numerosas veces, ella se negó; así que se limitó a observarla, se veía tan perfecta tan adaptada a ese mundo, como si de verdad perteneciera a él; todo eso sólo logró que Rick se deprimiera… ¿Tenía derecho a arrancarla de ese mundo tranquilo y llevarla de vuelta a un viaje incierto por el espacio, de llevarla de vuelta a un mundo en donde los seres que tanto amo ya no vivían?

Seguro ella sufriría de saber que Global, Claudia y las chicas ya no estaban… y qué caso tenía volverla a hacerla sufrir al recordar a sus padres, a Roy y esa guerra que había desvastado a la tierra, si ahora ella tenía una vida, una familia alejada de los espantos de la guerra, ¿él debía de decirle quién era? ¿tenía ese derecho de llevarla de su mundo feliz a un pasado doloroso e incluso en el cual él la había lastimado? Y esos niños… ¿Quién era él para quitarles a la única madre que habían conocido? Se la pasó sintiéndose culpable todo el día. Lisa lo notó meditabundo y distante; pero no dijo nada… pensó que debió darle espacio; después de todo pronto se iría y tal vez estaba triste por dejar a su primo y su familia… o extrañaba a su Lisa… debía estar pensando en ella y al pensar al respecto ella sintió un dolor en el pecho, ¿qué era? ¿celos? ¿tristeza?

Sacudió la cabeza sacándose esas ideas mientras lo vio salir, pero sólo se atrevió a seguirlo con la mirada. Sin embargo la abuela se percató de su mirada triste, de su ofuscación.

Al caer la tarde Rick salio a caminar solo, pensó en llamar a Max y a Miriya pero no ganaba nada con decirles y darles un poco de alegría, sabiendo que tal vez ella nunca recuperaría la memoria, ya que aunque él se lo dijera ella ya no sería Lisa… no su Lisa, esa mujer a la que aborreció, odió, alucinó, admiró, respetó y finalmente amó.

Entonces tomó la decisión más difícil de toda su vida. No le diría, y dejaría de forzarla a que recordara, se limitaría únicamente a pasar ese par de días más a su lado y luego desaparecería de su vida; la llevaría siempre en su corazón, pero la dejaría libre; La amaba demasiado para provocarle más dolor, solo necesitaba saber que ella era feliz.

Ese día ni siquiera trató de estar cerca de ella, sentía que se ahogaba, que le faltaba el aire, ese día lloraría y gritaría y maldeciría su suerte y los siguientes, viviría a plenitud a su lado, 4 días, 4 gloriosos días con ella antes de decirle nuevamente adiós.

Por su parte Lisa había estado inquieta y molesta todo el día, al sentir la lejanía de Rick, le dolía y mucho.

¿Sandy? – La llamó la abuela - ¿estás bien, hija?

¿Qué? - dijo ella sobresaltada – Oh sí mamá Tina… sólo estoy algo cansada

Sandy… - Dijo la anciana señora cautelosamente – ¿Hija… eres feliz?

Claro que sí mamá Tina – Respondió ella sentándose a su lado en la sala y tomando las manos de la anciana entre las suyas.

Hija… soy vieja, tengo experiencia, el amor no se puede ocultar…

No entiendo…

Dime hija… ¿amas a mi hijo?

Yo… yo... tartamudeó Lisa

Dímelo hija… soy mujer, puedo entenderlo, además sabes que te quiero… como su fueras mi hija… y no por lo que significas para mi hijo, sino por lo que eres tú y lo que significas para mí – Dime – Repitió

No estoy segura… le estoy infinitamente agradecida, y le tengo mucho cariño y respeto… pero a decir verdad, no estoy segura si sé lo que es amar… no recuerdo haber estado enamorada antes, no recuerdo que se siente amar…

Hija… y Rick… ¿qué es para ti?

No lo sé – Contesto con sinceridad con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Tú siempre has sido honesta con mi hijo… sé honesta contigo.

Pero yo…

No te presiones… eres joven, no estás atada a nosotros… eres libre

Les debo tanto – Dijo con un sollozo

Y nosotros a ti… pero no a costa de tu felicidad… sé lo que es amar y créeme, no se parece en nada a lo que sientes por mi hijo… descúbrelo tú misma, Sandy, mi hijo se ha encariñado e incluso encaprichado contigo, queriendo que tú ocupes el lugar de su esposa… pero ese lugar sólo con mucho amor se puede sustituir, tú debes estar segura si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado… solo tú.

¿Y Beth y Andrew?

Son niños… Sandy… crecerán y a final de cuentas vivirán sus propias vidas.

Gracias, mamá Tina…

Sólo averigua qué es lo sientes… por mi hijo y por el joven Rick – Lisa no contestó, pero se preguntó… ¿era tan obvio, que le gustaba el muchacho, si Nath la odiaría si lo cambiara por su primo y si él… el joven de profundos ojos azules y tan tristes como los de ella, sentiría algo por ella? Se odió a sí misma por sentirse atraída hacia el joven, lo odió a él por haber aparecido, y luego se dio cuenta que no podía odiarlo… porque de alguna forma que su razón no entendía, lo amaba.

Rick estaba parado de nuevo en el acantilado mirando el horizonte y perdido en el suave oleaje del mar. Un día más, una nueva oportunidad; el día anterior había pasado lejos de ella, pero no lo veía como un día perdido sino como ese paso que tenía que dar y no se había atrevido, ahora la decisión estaba tomada. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos sutiles pasos a su espalda, lo supo, su aroma le llegó a los pulmones antes que su voz a sus oídos, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y lentamente volteó a mirar a Lisa sonriendo.

Siempre madrugas así….

Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano…

Ayer… estuviste distante…

No me sentía muy bien…

¿Estás enojado?

Claro que no… y menos contigo – Respondió sonriéndole

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, tan sólo disfrutando secretamente de la compañía del otro. Hasta que finalmente Lisa habló.

No me has contado mucho de ti… ¿qué haces?

Soy militar… eso ya lo sabes…

Sí… y qué más, ¿qué haces?

Estoy por hacer un largo viaje… es por eso que decidí despedirme de mis seres queridos

Te vas… lo suponía - Dijo en un susurro con un dejo de tristeza – Pronto… ¿Verdad?

Sí… aquí sólo estaré un par de días más y luego… bueno, el viaje que emprenderé puede mantenerme años lejos de aquí y quizás no volver – Un extraño deja-vu invadió el cuerpo de Rick con un fuerte escalofrío que lo sacudió

Te extrañaré… me gustaría que no... que no – Lisa no terminó de hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sin saber por qué se lanzó a los brazos de Rick en un sollozo

¿Qué pasa? – Le dijo él, acariciando sus cabellos, nunca lo había hecho antes, eran increíblemente sedosos.

No quiero perderte… eres mi amigo… mi único amigo

Nunca me perderás… nunca.

¡Pero te irás!

Lo siento… pero debo… soy un militar, es mi obligación…

¿No puedes quedarte, verdad?

No…

Quisiera ir… - Rick se paralizó al escucharla - Pero no puedo… la abuela… los niños… Nath

Sandy – Le dijo con un tono muy serio y por primera vez usando su "verdadero" nombre mientras la tomaba por los hombros

Ellos son tu familia… tienes un hogar, allá afuera no hay nada para ti… tu felicidad esta aquí…

¡No! – Sollozo ella

Pero Sandy…

No me vuelvas a decir Sandy – Dijo enojada con ese verde esmeralda brillante en los ojos que hacia que Rick perdiera el aliento

Yo… yo… tartamudeo Rick al verla recuperar un poco de su carácter…

Bésame – Le dijo ella casi como una orden

¿Qué? – Murmuró el, atontado

¡Que me beses como besabas a Lisa! – Repitió ella en una orden, otro deja-vu y él no se pudo resistir

Siempre lo deseó, que ella le pidiera que la besara por convicción y no para salvar sus vidas o para hacer una demostración al enemigo, siempre lo pidió en esos años de soledad y de haberla creído perdida pidió poder besarla sólo una vez mas, siempre lo imaginó cómo sería, besarla de verdad sólo por amor.

Se acercó lentamente, mientras no dejaba de mirarla, recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de su cara, delineando suavemente su rostro, tomó con delicadeza su mejilla y se acercó a ella despacio, primero sus labios se encontraron en un suave toque que sobrepasó a ambos, separándose de inmediato, pero después fue ella quien se lanzó sobre los labios de Rick, él la abrazó con fuerza atrayéndola a su cuerpo, ella hundió sus manos en el cabello de él y se perdieron en ese beso. El intensificó el beso y ella respondió no sin antes dejar escapar un suave suspiro que enloqueció a Rick, sus manos sin control recorrieron el contorno de Lisa y ella se aferró a la espalda de él, era un beso desesperado, ansiado y necesitado, poco a poco ese primer encuentro de labios frenético se fue convirtiendo en un beso dulce, cargado de ternura y de amor, suaves suspiros escapaban del pecho de ambos, finalmente se separaron por falta de aire, sus ojos se encontraron, los de Rick brillaban con intensidad, los de Lisa contenían lágrimas

Gracias – Murmuró ella mientras se alejaba tímidamente del abrazo de Rick

De nada… supongo

Esto no está bien… pero no me siento mal… se sintió tan correcto

Lo sé… - Dijo él, apenado – Lo siento…

No te disculpes… es mi culpa… Dios, esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Nath… es tu primo! – Pero ella no pudo seguir hablando. Un segundo beso de Rick la silenció, uno más intenso que el anterior…

Lisa… Te amo, siempre lo he hecho… - Confesó Rick sin poder contener más esos sentimientos en su pecho mientras la abrazaba con cariño.

Yo también… te amo – Murmuró ella y él la miro apenada – No debería, pero no puedo evitarlo – Dijo volviendo a besarlo

Esto no cambia las cosas… yo tengo que irme – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo sé… pero supongo que te irás al menos con un grato recuerdo mío – Añadió mientras Lisa de manera muy atrevida desabotonaba la camisa de Rick.

¿Qué haces? – Dijo temblando ante la simple expectativa.

Hazme tuya… hazme el amor

¡¿Qué?! – La sorpresa lo invadió

Te irás… a buscar tu destino… yo me quedaré en el único hogar que he conocido… si no me puedo ir contigo, quiero recordarte para siempre… quiero que seas parte de mi piel…

No puedo Lisa… no me hagas esto – Suspiro con frustración

¿Por qué no? Dijiste que me amabas… yo te amo

No puedo traicionar a Nath… el me dió una oportunidad… no puedo caer tan bajo y tú… cómo sabes si es lo que deseas… tal vez llegarías a amar a Nath y te puedes arrepentir de esto…

Nunca – decía ella entre besos mientras sus manos con suavidad y timidez recorrían el pecho ya descubierto de Rick.

¡Lisa! – Dijo al fin en un gemido respondiendo al beso y dejándose llevar peligrosamente por sus caricias, mientras su mente se empezaba a nublar por el deseo, mientras su manos tomaban vida propia acariciando el cuerpo de ella, poco a poco empezó a desabotonar la femenina blusa de ella, mientras su propia camisa caía al suelo, las manos de Lisa bajaron hasta su cintura y se detuvieron ansiosas en el botón de sus vaqueros, entonces Rick reaccionó. – No – Escuchó en su mente – No así… no ahora; no es tu Lisa – Y se separó de ella lenta pero firmemente

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo ella con timidez

No es correcto… lo siento – Agregó Rick, recogiendo su camisa y colocándosela en un solo movimiento

¿Por qué?

Debo irme… ahora… si no lo hago creo que nos podríamos arrepentir el resto de nuestras vidas

¡No! – Sollozó ella – Nos arrepentiremos si no te quedas

¡No puedo quedarme! ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo una vida allá afuera, una obligación que cumplir!

Yo no puedo abandonar a la única familia que he conocido… pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo… solo pídelo… dime que deseas que me vaya contigo, que huya contigo… ráptame; de otra forma no voy a dejarlos…

¡Lisa! Entiéndeme… esto no es fácil para mí…

¿Por qué de nuevo tenemos que separarnos? – Gritó lastimeramente y entonces su mundo se detuvo, miles de escenas de una vida que no conocía pasaron por su mente, mezclándose con los últimos cuatro años. Se quedó paralizada, tenía la mirada perdida, mientras sentía que se sumía en un profundo abismo sin fondo

¡Lisa! ¡Lisa! – Le gritaba al verla como estaba parada inmóvil, con la mirada perdida y los ojos oscuros y opacos, se acercó a ella pero Lisa por instinto se alejó de él caminando hacia atrás. Rick seguía gritándole ya que ella caminaba hacia el acantilado, Rick corrió, vió todo en cámara lenta, no pudo detenerla, ella llegó al vértice y resbaló, el tomó su mano a tiempo, ella colgaba por el acantilado y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, como si un relámpago la tocara, una corriente sacudió su cuerpo, una luz la cegó y su memoria volvió.

¿Rick? – Dijo confundida - ¡Rick! – Gritó emocionada y se sostuvo con fuerza del brazo que el muchacho le ofrecía.

Lisa… no te caigas, sostente fuerte, no te sueltes – Repetía el, mientras trataba de sostener el peso de ella con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano la levantó, ambos del impulso cayeron al pasto ella sobre su pecho sollozando mientras Rick sentado con Lisa en su regazo lloraba mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, Cuando los sollozos de los dos pararon y sus cuerpos fueron relajándose, ella habló

Nunca vuelvas a intentar abandonarme Hunter – Dijo entre broma pero con voz seria

¿Qué? – Dijo él, apartándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos, mientras su corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho

Soy yo, Rick… Lisa… Lisa Hayes – Dijo finalmente paralizando por completo el corazón del joven

¿Lisa?

Sí… qué esperas para besarme… que te dé una orden – Añadió ella divertida y él volvió a respirar y sin miramiento alguno, se lanzó ansioso sobre sus labios.

Lisa estaba sobre él, besándolo como jamás creyó posible, sus manos ahora sí corrían libremente por el cuerpo de ella, quien sonreía sobre sus labios, él giró y fue ella quien quedó abajo, sostuvo su peso con sus brazos y se miraron profundamente.

¿Qué recuerdas? – Le dijo él

Todo

El antes y el después

Sí…

¿Nathaniel?

Sí… - Dijo ella con tristeza – Y a la abuela y a los niños…

Ya veo – Dijo él, incorporándose y ayudándola a ponerse de pie

Supongo que hay mucho que tenemos que hablar

Demasiado… - Contestó Rick con un nudo en el estómago al pensar el dolor que iba a significar para ella muchas cosas… - ¿Pero estás bien? ¿No quieres ver a un médico antes? – Ella negó con la cabeza.

Un par de raspaduras y un ligero dolor en el brazo es todo… ahora soy toda oídos- Añadió mientras se sentó y le hizo el ademán a Rick para que se sentara a su lado – Rick suspiró, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a narrarle los últimos 4 años

Después de hablar durante horas y compartir recuerdos, de llorar por los caídos en batalla, de ser el consuelo uno del otro que tanto habían necesitado, confesaron sus sentimientos y hablaron también de eso, e incluso hablaron del deber, de la milicia y de la nueva misión, ambos se quedaron callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

¿Como pudiste recordar?

Supongo que el shock de perderte de nuevo… fue suficiente; hay cosas que jamás se pueden olvidar, siempre supe que había alguien en mi corazón.

¿Se recuerda el amor?

Sí… el amor es algo que no se puede olvidar – Añadió recargándose en el pecho de Rick mientras acariciaba su cabello

Aunque haya sido tan poco el que pude ofrecerte…

Para mí fue suficiente, tan sólo recordar que me habías dicho que me amabas debajo de ese edificio colapsando…

Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido distintas… - Dijo él, con tristeza – Habrá que hacer muchos ajustes en la vida de ambos

Sí…- Dijo ella y luego después de un momento de silencio volvió a hablar - Pero hay algo que sí me molesto… - Dijo ella con un toque de picardía en su voz

¿Sí?

¡Me rechazaste!

¡No iba a abusar de ti! – Añadió divertido al comprender a que se refería

Lo sé…- Río – Pero espero que un día te animes – Agregó sonrojada

Créeme que lo haré… créeme que lo haré – Añadió besándola con ternura

El sol empezaba a caer… brillando sobre la superficie del mar…

Es hora de enfrentar a Nath – Dijo Lisa poniéndose de pie

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Enfrentar mi destino…no sé que vaya a pasar, no sé si me dejen volver a la milicia, ni siquiera sé si podamos ir juntos al espacio de nuevo, solo sé que el pasado ya pasó, no puedo cambiar nada de lo que ocurrió, nunca podré olvidar lo que viví aquí, me dolerá en el alma dejarlos, ni tendré jamás con que agradecerle a ellos, pero amo ser quien soy, amo ser Lisa Hayes y viviré intensamente agradeciendo la oportunidad que Global, Claudia y las chicas me dieron, sé también que te amo… y creo que eso es suficiente para mí.

Yo también te amo – Agregó sellando sus labios – Y no te preocupes… llegaremos juntos a las estrellas… iremos a las estrellas y mas allá…te lo prometo Lisa…

Sí …tienes razón… iremos a las estrellas y más allá

Y ambos sellaron su promesa de amor con un beso, frente a un atardecer que marcaba el inicio de su nueva vida juntos. Porque el amor es algo que nada puede borrar.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Hola!!!

¿¿¿Cómo están???

Hace mucho que no publico nada, ojalá sean benévolos jajaja; ya que con tantos grandes publicando por aquí me cohíbo¡¡¡.

Tengo esta pequeña historia desde hace un par de meses, me ha servido de ensayo para volver a calentar motores ya que estoy preparando un nuevo fic largo de Universo Paralelo, voy lenta porque las labores del hogar y el trabajo consumen mi tiempo, pero nunca olvidaría a mis queridos H2.

Quiero agradecer como siempre a las HH (Evi-Lore-Pau-Cry-Lili) y a Santiago, ya que aunque no los veo mucho (ellos andan igual con demasiado trabajo) siempre los recuerdo.

A Mau mi corrector ortográfico y mi Rick Hunter personal, a quien hoy puse a trabajar para que esta historia estuviera lista.

A mis nuevos amigos de este fantástico Universo: Silvestre, Mihll, Cindy, Sandra, Grey, Malinalli, Lisa Hayes Hunter y… uyyy espero no haber olvidado a ninguno :D

Sobre todo a mis betas de esta historia Nani, Lore y Mihll

Y en especial a mi querida amiga, beta y cómplice de aventuras con los H2 a Nani ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Un abrazo a todos y espero sus reviews¡¡¡

Sary


End file.
